Organic light emitting diode (OLED), also called organic electroluminescence display (OELD), has been widely applied to mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA) and palmtop computer for their various excellent properties such as self-luminescence, backlight needlessness, high contrast, thinness, broad visual angle, fast response, broad applicable temperature range, simple structure and simple manufacture process and so on.
OLED devices can be sorted into two categories: passive matrix OLED and active matrix OLED. In the case of active matrix OLED, the electric current through every OLED is controlled by the thin film transistor (TFT) circuit. Active matrix OLED possesses properties such as high luminescent efficiency and good image display effect.
As shown in FIG. 1, an active matrix OLED display device comprises a color film substrate 20 and an array substrate 10 opposite to each other. The color film substrate 20 comprises: substrate 21, and a color filter layer, a flat layer 23, a first electrode 24, an organic electroluminescence layer 25 and a second electrode 26 disposed on the substrate 21 orderly. The color filter layer comprises a black matrix 221 and color blocks 222 separated by the black matrix 221. The array substrate 10 comprises: a second substrate 11 and an array of thin film transistors 12, a protection layer 13 and a connection electrode 14 disposed on the substrate 11 orderly. The connection electrode 14 connects the drain of the thin film transistor 12 through the VIA of the protection layer. A frame sealing glue 30 is applied at the edge of the color film substrate 20 or the array substrate 10. The color film substrate 20 and the array substrate 10 have been connected oppositely, and the second electrode 26 and the connection electrode 14 on the array substrate 10 have been contacted correspondingly to achieve electrical connection.